


All The Love In The World (I Feel It In My Pores)

by The_lazy_eye



Series: Tumblr Prompts [6]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie centric Losers Club Male Orgy, LITERALLY, M/M, OT6, This is just a losers club orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20920793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lazy_eye/pseuds/The_lazy_eye
Summary: Ten hands, one body. The sensations were overwhelming. Eddie could hardly figure out where he should be focusing. The sights, the sounds, the movement, it was so much.





	All The Love In The World (I Feel It In My Pores)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt:
> 
> This is probably an impossible request, but uh, could I please have something about Eddie being the center of a Losers boy orgy? It doesn't have to be long or wordy, just implied stuff is fine. I'm sorry, this is really an absurd request I mean it's 6 dudes to keep track of, feel free to ignore 😥

Ten hands, one body. The sensations were overwhelming. Eddie could hardly figure out where he should be focusing. The sights, the sounds, the movement, it was so much.

Should it be on Mike and his lean muscles, his kind eyes, his strong hands? Should he pay attention to the way Mike lifted him up and moved him around, the way he made him comfortable, the way he reassured him? There was safety in Mike. Comfort. Knowledge.

Should it be on Stan and his knowing face, his thin fingers, his long legs? Stan was running his hands down Eddie’s arms, gentle fingers caressing his skin in a soothing way, slowing his heartbeat and grounding him in a way no one else could.

Or maybe Richie and his mischievous grin, his wild hair, his strong arms? Richie could light a fire in him and keep it going. He could spark a laugh and an ease that no one else could. There was something untamed about Richie that pulled Eddie out of his head.

Ben and is soft skin, his brown hair, his understanding expression? Ben had nothing but love flowing through him at any given time. There was peace behind those eye that Eddie could hone onto. He could grasp it and hold it the same way Ben was holding him.

And what about Bill? What about his auburn hair and his cool composure and his broad chest? Bill was their leader, their number one. Eddie could trust his life in Bill’s hands, so that must mean he can trust this with him, too? He could trust all of them.

We love you, Eddie.

All Eddie could do was lay back and let the roam his body, let them whisper into his ear. He let their lips glide across his skin, five different fires at the same time. It was captivating. It was everything he was scared of it being and more.

Mike lifted Eddie up, shushed his gently whimpers and leaned him back into Ben’s open arms.

This is about you, Eddie. Let us take care of you.

Richie ran his hands up Eddie’s bare chest as Bill kissed the skin of his hips, his thighs. Stan watched, eyes drinking in the scene before in, five boys he loved so much, before he ducked down to capture Eddie’s lips in a kiss. And when Eddie shut his eyes, his senses exploded. Everyone was everywhere. Stan in his mouth, tongue sliding over his own and captivating him. Ben’s warmth against his back, fingers tweaking his nipples and sending sparks down his spine. Bill mouthing at his dick, enveloping him in wet, electrifying warmth. Mike, lifting his legs and letting Richie dip below to tongue as his hole, running the muscle around his rim, getting him wet, making him squirm, making him moan into Stan’s mouth.

Let us love you, Eddie. Let us show you.

Eddie isn’t sure who opened him up. Maybe they all did. Long, thick, amble digits filled him one at a time until he was exploding from pleasure. Slipping out and slipping in and stretching him until they were sure he could fit each and everyone one of those boys.

As Bill hovered above him, captured Eddie’s lips in his own kiss, Eddie never felt more ready. The press of Bill’s into him, the slow movement until he was fully seated, was both painful and euphoric. The burn, the stretch, the opening.

Ten hands on his skin.

Ben was next, smaller but thicker. His movements were tender and his kisses were gentle. It was a change of page from Bill’s steady, rhythmic pace. Ben pressed in and out, rolling his hips the same way he does everything in this world, with passion. His eyes twisted shut and he mouthed at Eddie’s collarbone, whispering love and affirmation.

Five mouths on his body.

Stan was calculated, every movement having felt thought out but not mechanical. Stan’s planned nature wasn’t emotionless. In fact, it was the opposite. He raked his nails down Eddie’s back, whispered his name into his skin, rocked his hips so steadily, so precise that he his Eddie’s prostate dead on every single time. Eddie cried out every single time, voice growing louder and louder and louder until he thought he might burst.

Six voices in the air.

Mike’s was large, but gentle. He gave Eddie the time he needed to adjust and responded to everything he thought Eddie might need. And god, Eddie needed Mike. He needed the way his hands soothed his arms, he needed the way his hips rocked forcefully into him, he needed the way Mike kisses him, firm and strong. He needed everything Mike was to overtake him, to become him.

Six hearts beating in time.

Richie sank into him with all of his constant energy. He was rougher, more erratic than the others but Eddie was ready for it. He supposes that’s why Richie went last, because by the time he got to Eddie, they’d be ready to go at such a frantic pace. Richie’s love poured out of his mouth, out of his movements, out of his entire being. There was no containing it.

And when it was time, when Eddie felt that coil start to tighten, everyone else seemed to feel it, too. Their hands on each other, their hands on themselves, their hands on Eddie. It was all so much. So much pleasure, so much contact, so much love. Eddie felt himself spill over the five hands on his body and it was so intense he could have sworn he felt it five more times.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this LITERALLY FOREVER AGO and someone reblogged it recently so I figured hey why not post it for real. I wrote a lot of NSFW prompts like 7 months ago. Maybe I'll make a series and post them all here? I don't know. Do people want that? I don't know. I love this one, though. Super close to my heart. 
> 
> It is not exactly beta'd so if there are any mistakes whoops!


End file.
